


World's end

by Hximweh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 80's Music, 80s, AU, Aziraphale's life is boring, Crowley is a criminal, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Might get angsty, Road Trip, Roads, Runaway, and they meet, they both decide to run away, yeah it takes place in the 80s
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hximweh/pseuds/Hximweh
Summary: "Aveva letto Kerouac, da ragazzo, e si era ritrovato a fantasticare per lunghe ore di partire, scappare, aveva sognato notti d'autunno alla luce flebile dei lampioni, macchine veloci, la polvere del deserto, aveva sognato la strada.Ma Crowley sulla strada vi era nato e cresciuto, e sapeva che non era come nei romanzi.Rammentava ancora il volto di sua madre, sporco di terra e sudore, le sue mani callose che odoravano di polvere da sparo, che lo fissava in un ultimo, disperato sorriso (“Devi andartene, Anthony, corri.”) e la rivedeva piegata dai colpi di fucile, terminata come una bestia, il sangue ancora fresco sul suo corpo quando si era riavvicinato e lei e l'aveva vegliata finché non erano venuti a prenderlo."[...]"Aziraphale?""Crowley?"[...]"Siamo creature così illuse, così piene di speranze futili, sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa.Così sole."





	World's end

**Prologo**  
  
Ci sono molte ragioni per partire.  
Fa parte del nostro essere umani, in fondo, no? Così hanno vissuto coloro che sono venuti prima di noi, così sono sopravvissuti. I libri di storia rammentano di migrazioni, creature disperate, allo stremo, terre di promesse luminose come la superficie d'uno specchio colpito dai primi raggi di sole, e altrettanto distorte.  
Adattamento: cos'è il viaggio, se non una forma di evoluzione?  
Partire, allontanarsi. Dalla propria casa, dalla famiglia, dalla vita, da quella sensazione di incompletezza, di smarrimento, dal cieco e sottile terrore che la gabbia della nostra stessa esistenza ci porta.  
Una fuga, dunque.  
Alla verità dei fatti, ciò che l'animo umano brama di più è proprio di fuggire dal proprio stato d'inerzia, nonché dalla costanza con cui tutto si ripete, giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno. La monotonia, per quanto ben studiata, è pur sempre monotonia.  
Cosa, più di ciò, può essere temibile? Cosa, più della ciclicità infinita delle giornate, del decomporsi inesorabile delle nostre carni a divenire nient'altro che la polvere di un'esistenza senza nome, inutile, dimenticata?  
L'orologio ticchetta più velocemente, la sabbia scivola via, il giudice emana la sua sentenza.  
Sei vivo, o ti limiti a respirare?  
Sei vivo, o il tuo cuore si limita a battere?  
Sei vivo, o semplicemente ti svegli ogni mattina, vai a lavorare, leggi il giornale e decidi che il mondo è brutto, e odi, odi ogni cosa su cui i tuoi occhi i posano, ma preferisci celarti nella tua ordinarietà e soffocare la repulsione, solo per arrivare a sera, prendere un paio di compresse di quel sonnifero che il medico ti ha prescritto per aiutarti a dormire, e non sognare nulla.  
Vivi, o esisti soltanto?

Molti, contro questa monotonia, si scagliano in gesti eclatanti.  
Un folle, spesso, è semplicemente annoiato.  
Forse, in fondo, anche la fuga non è che follia; ma come ho detto, la vita stessa sa essere una cella: forse la chiave per aprire le sbarre che ci imprigionano non è nella logica.  
Forse non è da nessuna parte.  
Per uscire dalla gabbia, occorre morire mentre si è ancora in vita.*

***

Quando la vita non ti da molto, non è facile capire su cosa basarsi per costruire se stessi.  
Ezra Fell -per tutti Aziraphale, nomignolo nato negli anni della sua infanzia a causa di frequenti incomprensioni- lo sapeva bene.  
Benché dotato di grande curiosità e intelletto e di principi morali ragionevolmente saldi, Aziraphale restava comunque un individuo poco memorabile. Dire che fosse completamente ordinario, addirittura noioso, è ingiusto: ma di certo non era oggetto d'interesse di molti, non di primo impatto. E, nonostante venga naturale negarlo, celarsi in uno scudo di pietà, le prime impressioni sono cruciali.  
Aziraphale aveva vissuto trentasette ordinari anni, composti da una carriera scolastica ottima ma non eccellente, vincoli familiari non particolarmente complessi, amicizie strette ma non troppo, un lavoro sicuro, un appartamento piuttosto semplice, una vita tranquilla.  
A dirla tutta, Aziraphale non era completamente certo di essere felice. Più d'una volta si era ritrovato a chiederselo, constatando che sì, era spesso allegro, ma non sapeva se fosse lo stesso che essere felice. Tentava di evitare il più possibile quei ragionamenti, però, perché la messa a nudo della sua stessa infelicità gli sarebbe stata insopportabile.  
Da giovane si era più frequentemente concesso questi pensieri, e aveva immaginato di viaggiare, idealizzando la lontananza, rendendola l'apice dell'appagamento che una parte di lui -quella più nascosta, feroce, affamata- dubitava avrebbe mai tratto dalla sua esistenza perfettamente regolare.  
Aveva letto Kerouac, da ragazzo, e si era ritrovato a fantasticare per lunghe ore di partire, scappare, aveva sognato notti d'autunno alla luce flebile dei lampioni, macchine veloci, la polvere del deserto, aveva sognato la strada.  
Ma Crowley sulla strada vi era nato e cresciuto, e sapeva che non era come nei romanzi.  
Rammentava ancora il volto di sua madre, sporco di terra e sudore, le sue mani callose che odoravano di polvere da sparo, che lo fissava in un ultimo, disperato sorriso (_“Devi andartene, Anthony, corri.”_) e la rivedeva piegata dai colpi di fucile, terminata come una bestia, il sangue ancora fresco sul suo corpo quando si era riavvicinato e lei e l'aveva vegliata finché non erano venuti a prenderlo.  
Aveva nove anni, e nella sua immaginazione infantile ella era una sorta di eroina, la quale lottava per una qualche giustizia di cui lui non capiva nulla. Con il senno di poi, sua madre era un'assassina, una truffatrice, una ricercata della peggior specie. Crowley, a dieci anni, si era ritrovato a soffocare un urlo nel cuscino, e nel vedere nel piccolo specchio attaccato al lato del suo letto il suo riflesso, così simile a quello di lei, d'impulso aveva dato un pugno alla superficie di vetro. Non aveva potuto muovere la mano per diverse settimane.  
Non faceva male come si sarebbe aspettato, però, e questo lo stupì.  
Anthony era un bambino forte, del resto. Più forte degli altri. Più serio, più solo, più triste, forse.  
Dopo che la sua mano fu guarita completamente, si rese conto di non provare davvero rabbia nei confronti della madre. Avrebbe voluto odiarla per aver vissuto in quel modo, per averlo fatto nascere in un mondo incrinato, per averlo infine lasciato senza nessuno, ma non ci riusciva. Voleva detestarla per tutto ciò che era, ma è difficile biasimare un genitore per i suoi errori passati, se essi sono ora il tuo presente.  
Crescendo, aveva dimenticato la repulsione che tutto ciò gli aveva dato quando era piccolo. Dimenticano molte cose, crescendo.  
A trentacinque anni, Crowley era parte della stessa organizzazione di cui era stata parte la donna che lo aveva dato al mondo, la stessa organizzazione che l'aveva portata alla sua fine.  
A trentacinque anni, Crowley credeva nella polvere del deserto, nel potere che poteva avere la canna di un fucile puntata contro il cranio di qualcuno, e in poco più di questo.

***

Forse, in fondo, fuggire non basta. A ribaltare la sorte, a dare un significato alle cose, a riempire quel vuoto lacerante nel petto.  
Siamo creature così illuse, così piene di speranze futili, sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Così sole.

***

“_Aziraphale?”_  
“_Crowley?”_  
“_Sono qui.”_

  
  
  
  
*Questa frase era scritta su un bigliettino datomi anni fa dalla mia ex professoressa di spagnolo. Non sono riuscita a scoprire da dove provenga, ma ne sono rimasta molto affascinata, e nello scrivere mi è tornata in mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
è da tempo che lavoro a questa storia, e, nonostante le mie frequenti difficolta nello scrivere, finalmente la situazione sta iniziando ad ingranare.  
Il concetto dell'Au, come probabilmente si è capito, è proprio quello dello scappare, fuggire dalla propria vita, alla ricerca di qualcosa. Il tutto con i personaggi di Good Omens, un pò perché volevo concentrarmi più sulla struttura della trama che sulla costruzione dei personaggi [ma ho in progetto di renderla una storia originale, prima o poi], un pò perché sì :)  
Ancora non so bene dove andrò a parare, ma sentivo il bisogno di pubblicare questo prologo. Spero vi sia piaciuto, e ovviamente pareri o consigli sono ben accetti.  
Spero vivamente troviate l'idea interessante, almeno quanto spero di riuscire a scrivere al più presto il primo vero capitolo.  
Vi ringrazio d'aver letto fino a qui.  
E.


End file.
